


恃宠而骄.其三

by LAqiao



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAqiao/pseuds/LAqiao
Summary: 流水账
Relationships: 张奇X刘学煌
Kudos: 2





	恃宠而骄.其三

“我明明没有害怕他离开我。”

“可是为什么我的手在抖呢。”

刘学煌的父母来了。

张奇是在这件事发生的第二天知道的，其实他觉得要不是他在俱乐部楼下的那家咖啡厅看见那一幕的话，这件事还是会被刘学煌瞒的滴水不漏。

刘学煌的小女朋友坐在刘学煌身边，对面是他的父母，四个人坐在一张桌子上不知道在聊些什么，笑的很开心。

就像是一家人一样。

刘学煌晚上回来的时候，大家基本上都回了各自的房间。刘学煌看着床上的张奇，平静的好像已经熟睡了一般。

刘学煌想都没想就换上了睡衣，刚准备上床，直接被张奇拽了下来，直接按在了床上。

毕竟睡了这么久了，刘学煌怎么会看不出张奇眼睛里浓浓的情欲，他只是看着张奇淡淡开口：“我今天好累了，不想做。”

张奇没说话，直接脱下了自己的衣服然后把刘学煌的手绑在了床头。

刘学煌觉得自己的那点火瞬间就起来了，抬腿就往张奇身上踹：“爸爸说今天不想做，你给我放开！”

张奇低下头没说话，近乎粗暴地掰开了刘学煌的双腿。刘学煌知道对于张奇而言沉默才是最大的愤怒，但是他现在不比张奇冷静多少，看着张奇的样子，他也红了眼角。

“你他妈给老子——”

张奇一只手按住了刘学煌的腿，另一只手直接捂住了刘学煌的嘴，这一捂没轻没重的，直接连着嘴巴和鼻子一起捂住了。

“你叫啊？”张奇看着刘学煌有些憋红的脸，反而笑的阴森森，“你把老锐他们招过来，看看你被我扒光衣服的样子，然后我就在他们面前操怎么样？”

！

刘学煌瞪了一眼张奇，就趁着这么个空当，张奇彻彻底底的把刘学煌身上的布料扯了个干干净净，几乎是就两下粗略的润滑之后就捅了进去。

刘学煌的尖叫声被张奇的手掌隔绝，氧气的稀缺让他脸憋得通红，到最后甚至翻起了白眼，但是张奇好像一点放过他的意思都没有，反而看着刘学煌的样子笑了起来。

刘学煌使出全身上下仅剩的力气掰开了张奇的手，与此同时张奇也直接在刘学煌的身体里释放了出来。

张奇看着红色和白色混合出来的液体缓缓从刘学煌的后穴中流了出来，突然发出了今天晚上最阴森的笑声。

温室的实质是牢笼。

一直在温室里的张奇第一次有了危机感。

虽然张奇一直觉得刘学煌自始至终不是自己的，但是他似乎有一种不知名的自信。

无论是比赛还是生活，张奇一直以为刘学煌会待在自己的身边，但是他似乎万万没想到这点。

也许刘学煌所有的安排都会和正常的选手一样，打比赛，退役，结婚生子。

他张奇也许只是刘学煌眼中的一个过客。

刘学煌疼的迷迷糊糊，张奇扛着他去洗洗涮涮，洗完之后给人套上了睡衣。

睡衣当初买的时候买大了一号，刘学煌经常踩着个裤脚来回走，张奇蹲下去，替他挽好了裤腿，正好看见了刘学煌白皙的脚踝。

张奇低下头闷不吭声地摸了摸刘学煌的脚踝。

“老刘......”

刘学煌弯下身子捧起了张奇的脸。

“张奇。”

“注意你的身份。”


End file.
